Bloodlust
by PsychVamp
Summary: Bellamy and Octavia Blake are sibling hunters, one of the best teams in the country. Clarke Griffin became a hunter after the brutal murder of her parents and likes to work alone. What could happen when they all end up working the same case?
1. Bloodlust

**Bloodlust**

 **Summary:** **Bellamy and Octavia Blake are sibling hunters, one of the best teams in the country. Clarke Griffin became a hunter after the brutal murder of her parents and likes to work alone. What could happen when they all end up working the same case?**

 **A/N: Hello! So this is my submission for Day Three of the Bellarke AU Week, which was a crossover. The 100 characters placed in the world of Supernatural, though no Winchesters will make an appearance. I hope you enjoy!**

Bellamy let out a tired groan as he fell onto to the bed, his every muscle ached and all he wanted to do was sleep, it had been a long drive from Ohio to Kansas. He cracked open his eyes and looked over at his sister as she tapped her fingers against the table, "This can wait until later O, we can't do anything until night falls anyway."

"We have to be prepared Bell, that is what Mom always told us." Octavia reminded him as she turned to look at him, "Vampires can be complicated."

He huffed and kicked off his shoes, "We have handled them before. A little dead man's blood combined with a quick beheading and we are done."

"We don't have any dead man's blood and we don't know where the nest is." She pointed out before she turned back around to look over the vampire section in their family's hunting journal.

"The blood we can get when that funeral home down the street closes and we know where the victims are being taken from." He said as he got himself more comfortable on the uncomfortable hotel bed, "We will just make ourselves the bait."

It was Octavia's turn to sigh, "You just have this all figured out don't you."

"Damn right I do. Now let me sleep." He grumbled before turning on his side and falling promptly asleep without another word.

Octavia shook her head at her older brother and looked at the other bed, she knew that she too should sleep, it was going to be a long night. She grabbed her phone and set an alarm for 90 minutes before sunset before she settled herself into the bed. She just couldn't shake the feeling that tonight was going to go a lot different than Bellamy thought.

* * *

"We're late." Bellamy said irritably as they walked into the bar, a local bar full of the newly able to legally drink crowd, the two strangers fit right in.

"Not my fault." Octavia told him, "You were the one that didn't plan enough time for the funeral home."

Bellamy didn't respond to his sister, just smiled at the bartender, "I'll have whatever is on tap."

"And I'll have a rum and coke." Octavia told the redhead before she got lost in her brother's charm. The woman turned to get the drinks and Octavia turned to her brother, "Remember, we are here to be bait. So flirt with the ladies at the bar not the one working behind it."

He smiled as he thanked the bartender when she returned with the drinks before answering his sister, "I know the plan, it was my plan. Go mingle."

Octavia rolled her eyes but turned around and with her drink in one hand, as she wandered over to the pool table. She was wearing boots and a short jean shirt, the black top she wore hugged her body in all the right places. She ran her fingers over a pool table and the three men using the table looked at her with interest, "Mind if I play?"

"Do you know how?" One with short cropped blonde hair asked.

"I know how to play." She answered, her voice seductive to match her smile and a different boy handed her a cue while the third reset the table.

Bellamy scanned the bar, he knew that his sister could handle herself, and began looking for a target of his own. Instead of that though he saw a blonde standing near the back entrance, her finger curling around a lock of hair as a young man flirted with her. Something about the exchange seemed wrong, but he couldn't place why. He got up from his chair and followed when they slipped out into the alley.

"Not here," He heard the girl say with a giggle, "I thought you said we were going back to your place?"

"I just want a little taste first." The man said and Bellamy recognized the tone of hunger in there and he took his knife out of his jacket as he turned the corner.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that." She replied and Bellamy pulled up in shock as he watched the blonde girl, now about ten feet away, pull a long knife out from behind her back and cut off the boy's head in one strong swing. She sighed as she looked down at the body, "Another wasted night." He heard her grumble before she began to look around her. Her blue eyes went wide when they landed on him.

He held up his hands in a show of peace, and he watched as her eyes floated to his hand and she instantly relaxed. He smiled at her, "You a hunter too Princess?"

She looked confused for a moment before she looked down at her shirt, the glittery design of a crown on her chest. She rolled her eyes, "Vampires like shiny things. Who are you?"

"Bellamy Blake." He replied and held out his hand.

She shook it, "Clarke Griffin." She nodded her head at the body, "Want to help me throw this in the dumpster?"

He laughed but bent down to pick it up from the shoulders and she got its feet, "I think I've heard Kane mention you a few times."

"Probably, he taught me a lot after my parents were killed." She answered before they threw the body into the dumpster.

Bellamy picked up the head and it soon followed suit, "He is good at that."

"I've heard of you too. You work with your sister right?" Clarke asked as they began the short walk back to the bar.

"Yeah, she is inside hustling some townies out of their money while hoping to get propositioned by a vamp." He explained to her and held open the door, "Seemed as though you had a similar idea."

"Easiest way to get things done." She told him in return and sat next to him at the bar, "They only seem to send out one a night. This is the second one I've got in as many days, both were too bitey for me to hold out until they took me to the nest."

"Do you have a partner nearby?" Bellamy asked, his eyes finding Octavia on instinct, she was right where he had left her so returned his attention to Clarke.

"Nope, just me." She answered before taking a drink from a vodka cranberry that the bartender handed her.

"That is a risky plan to do alone." He commented before downing the rest of his beer, "What do you say we team up? The three of us will be able to get this done in no time."

She scanned him before landing on his eyes, "I work alone." She said before taking another sip of her drink.

"We are working the same case Princess and we aren't leaving. So, either you agree to work with us or leave, because working against each other is just going to get one of us killed." He informed her before flashing the bartender a smile that made her blush.

Clarke rolled her eyes at his flirting, "I am just supposed to take your word that you are good hunters?"

It was Bellamy's turn to roll his eyes, "Call Kane if you want references, I am not going to defend myself to you."

"Show me then." Clarke rebuffed, her entire face challenging him.

He smirked at her before he placed a hand on her hip and drew her closer to him. He finished off his beer in one long draw and put it on the bartop before he used his hand to brush her hair away from her ear. Bellamy leaned in and whispered, "Follow me outside and play like you are into me. I guarantee my sister will have caught up to us by the time we reach the parking lot."

Clarke laughed at him, her eyes glancing over to the girl at the pool table, "She isn't even looking over here."

"Trust me, she will follow." He said as he pulled back before getting to his feet, he threw some money on the bar before he lead her toward the door. She stood kind of stiffly against his body, "You have to make it believable here Clarke, you are supposed to be seducing me back to your top secret lair."

She laughed before she slipped her arm around his waist, bringing her body flush against his, "I hope you have better lines when you are doing this for real."

"You wouldn't be able to resist me if I gave you the full breadth of my charms." A smirk on his lips as he winked at her, his voice had teasing edge to it as his thumb made little circles over the bare skin it found at her hip.

"I bet I could." She replied dryly, but she actually found his willingness to joke at his own confidence refreshing. She resisted the urge to look behind her, "Where is your sister?"

He chuckled, and pointed to an old blue mustang, "I am going to lean up against the car, you make a move for my neck and I promise my sister will save me."

Clarke nodded as they moved their bodies into the planned positions and she rested her hands against his chest, "She isn't going to come in blades swinging is she?"

"No, she will pull you away first so she doesn't risk hitting me." He told her and used his hands to bring her hips flush against his, "I will stop her before she beheads you."

Clarke huffed as she moved her lips toward his neck, "She could try."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes briefly as he felt her breath on his neck but before her lips touched his skin her heat was torn away. He snapped his eyes open, "Octavia, stop!"

Octavia froze instantly, her arm fully thrown above her ready to swing. Clarke was kneeling on the ground, her face full of surprise at the stealth his sister had displayed.

Octavia's eyes didn't leave Clarke as she asked, "Why did you stop me?"

"O, this is Clarke, a fellow hunter. She wanted a demonstration of our skills before she would join us to hunt the vamps." Bellamy explained and crossed his arms over his chest before he looked at the blonde, "Did we pass the test?"

Clarke nodded as she looked away from Octavia to her brother, "I think this nest doesn't stand a chance."

Octavia lowered her knife and looked between the two of them before saying, "Can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

* * *

Clarke wiped her arm over her forehead, she had worked up quite the sweat and the blood wasn't helping her cool down, "Is that all of them?" She called out as she turned around in the boarded up barn, a dead vampire at her feet.

"We are clear up here!" She heard Octavia yell from the loft above her.

"Clear at this end!" Bellamy yelled in response as well, and she saw his shape heading toward her through the dim light. Clarke smiled at him as he leaned against the door to the stall she was in and held out a lighter, "Are you a firestarter Princess?"

"Who in our line of work isn't?" She replied, smirking at him and finding him even more attractive covered in blood. She had changed her opinion on the man after the three days she had spent with the Blake siblings and wasn't bothering to hide her attraction.

Octavia groaned as she came up to her brother's side, snatching the lighter away from him, "I get to light the fire as my reward for having to listen to this." She said as she spun on her heels and walked to the far side of the barn.

"What did she mean by that?" Clarke asked, a sly smile on her face as she fell in step beside Bellamy as they walked out of the building.

"I have mo idea." He responded and slipped his arm around his waist and pulled her closer, "We are heading to Minnesota, sounds like there may be a werewolf problem up there. Where are you heading?"

Clarke shrugged and wrapped her arm around him in return, "Haven't thought that far ahead yet. Do you have a suggestion?"

"I can think of one Princess." He said before lowering his head and smirking at her.

Clarke closed the distance between their lips and Bellamy wasted no time in deepening it, she melted against him with a contented sigh.

They separated slowly, and Bellamy tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Does that mean you are tagging along?"

"Please say yes, I don't want to deal with the brooding he will do if you refuse." Octavia pleaded as she walked up to them, the barn now ablaze and she handed the lighter back to her brother.

"Brooding?" Clarke asked her voice on the edge of laughter as she put some space between her and Bellamy.

"I do not brood." Bellamy snapped, snatching the lighter from his sister's fingers, but he was smiling when he looked back at Clarke, "What do you say?"

Clarke looked between the siblings, both of them smiling hopefully at her, and she felt safe and wanted for the first time since her parents were killed, "I think Minnesota sounds like fun."

"Yes!" Octavia said before throwing her arms around Clarke, and the blonde happily returned the embrace, "It will be so nice to have someone other than this nerd to talk to."

"I am not a nerd." Bellamy defended before he threw his arm over Clarke's shoulder as they walked the remaining distance to the car.

Clarke laughed to herself as the siblings continued to argue. She wondered if Marcus had always planned on her running into the Blakes when he told her about this nest, or it just happened to be a coincidence. As Bellamy pulled her closer and Octavia laughed at something he said, Clarke couldn't bring herself to care.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	2. What Is and What Should Never Be

**AN: Due to demand, and some inspiration, I am going to continue this as an one-shot collection based in this world. Enjoy!**

 **What Is and What Should Never Be**

"Bell, its a Djinn!" Clarke said as she stood from the table holding out the book in front of her towards him.  
"A genie, really?" He responded as he took the book from her, reading over the pages, "I knew there was a reason we keep you around."

"Please, I'm one that keeps you around." She replied before pulling out her phone, a smile never leaving her face, "Hey O. We are pretty sure we are hunting a Djinn." She shook her head and laughed, "That is exactly what your brother said. Come back and we'll figure out the best places to start looking." She sighed into the phone, "That isn't a good idea…...one hour, then come back."

"She looking into something?" Bellamy asked, noticing the frustrated tone in his girlfriend's voice as he sat down on one of the beds.

Clarke sank down onto the mattress next to him, "You know your sister, thinks she can take on the whole world by herself. She insisted on checking out this warehouse that is abandoned just outside of town."

Bellamy wrapped his arm around her waist, "What should we do for the hour?"

Clarke laughed as she returned his embrace, "What we should do is work on finding a way to kill the Djinn, but I think you have other ideas."

He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck, "That I do." He said against her skin before they fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

Octavia knocked her flashlight against her hand and grumbled under breath, "Stupid piece of crap." A noise on the other side of wall caused her head to pop up and her hand instinctively went to her gun. She kept it raised as she rounded the corner and it was knocked from her hand, before she had a chance to fight back the Djinn had her pressed against the wall and the world disappeared in a flash of blue.

* * *

Octavia woke up with a start and she looked around her in confusion. The room she was in was painted a baby blue and it was plastered with band posters, the furniture was a dark finish and nicer than anything she had ever owned. The bed was a four poster in the same wood and the mattress was the most comfortable thing she had ever experienced.

She slowly swung her feet over the edge of bed and noticed she was wearing a purple fit and flare satin dress. She walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room and let out a shocked gasp at her appearance. She couldn't help but think it was the best she had ever looked and that included her high school prom night. There were black 4-inch heels sitting next to the mirror and she couldn't stop herself from slipping into them.

"Octavia, we need to go now or we are going to be late." A familiar voice called and Octavia ran out of the room.

She stopped when she reached the top of the stairs and slowed in her descent, her breath getting heavier with each step she took. And it all left her body when she reached the final step to see someone who had been long dead standing there, "Mom?"

"You look beautiful honey." Aurora said with a smile as she turned around, a grey coat in her hand, "Here, your brother will kill us if we are late."

Octavia took the coat but continued to stare at her mother with an open mouth, she managed to wet her lips and ask, "How are you here?"

Aurora narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright Octavia?" She asked as rose her hand to Octavia's forehead, "You aren't warm."

"I'm not sick." She responded, and leaned in to throw her arms around her mother, "I missed you so much Mom."

"I missed you too sweetie, but we have a few weeks before the next semester starts, that gives us more then enough time to catch up." She assured her daughter as they pulled apart, "Come on, we have a dinner to get to."

Octavia nodded and shrugged into her coat, she wiped at her eyes as she followed her mother, but her mind still couldn't understand how this was all real.

* * *

Octavia couldn't help but smile all through the dinner she was currently involved in, especially since half the table should be dead. Clarke's parents were seated on the other side of her mother, happily smiling along to Aurora's tale of the troublesome toddler Bellamy was. Clarke was sitting next to her mother, with Bellamy's arm casually tossed over the back of her chair.

When Aurora had finished her tale, Jake called their attention to him and raised his glass, "To Clarke and Bellamy, may this just be the first of many happy anniversaries to come!"

"To Clarke and Bellamy!" They all repeated before taking a sip of their champagne.

"Thank you Jake." Bellamy said and then gave a shy smile to Clarke, "We actually have something to tell all of you."

Octavia joined her mother and Abby in a gasp, all the women having an idea of what was about to be announced.

"I'm pregnant." Clarke shared with a large smile and Jake immediately pulled his daughter into a hug and Octavia did the same with Bellamy.

"I am so happy for you big brother." She told him sincerely, and in that moment she didn't care if she ever woke up from this dream, everyone she loved was happy and that was all that mattered. She was going to enjoy this feeling for however long it lasted.

Her joy was short lived. As they waited on the curb outside the restaurant Octavia caught a glimpse of a woman in a dirty dress and she felt compelled to walk toward her. Her shoulder bumped into someone on the sidewalk and her eye contact with the woman broke. When she looked back again she was gone, almost as if she had never been there at all.

A hand wrapped around her arm and she turned to look at her brother, "What is going on with you tonight? You've been…..distracted."

"I….I am fine Bell. I've just got a lot to think about." She gave him a small smile, "I am so happy for you and Clarke, you deserve this happiness."

Bellamy's brows furrowed as his eyes searched over her, "Something is bothering you O. I want you to tell me what it is."

Octavia's eyes drifted to their mother talking with Clarke and her parents before she looked back at her brother, "I am afraid all of this is just an elaborate dream made to let me live out my most secret wish and soon I'll wake up to a nightmare."

Bellamy pulled her into a hug, "This is not a dream Octavia, it is reality and we are just living our lives the best way we know how." He kissed the top of her head before he pulled away, "No matter what universe we are in, I love you."

"I love you too big brother." She replied and gave him another hug before they walked back to the group.

Octavia couldn't bring herself to focus on the conversation that her family was having as they waited for the valets to get their cars. She could only think about the woman she had seen and what that could mean. She was shaken from her thoughts when Clarke nudged her with her shoulder, "You are not nearly as excited as I thought you'd be to become an aunt."

"I am excited Clarke." Octavia tried to assure her friend, and apparently sister-in-law, but she could see that the blonde did not believe her, "This is exactly what I've always wanted for you and Bell."

"Then why aren't you acting like yourself? What are you thinking about?" Clarke insisted and pushed them to the side a bit just as the valet returned with Aurora's car.

"It isn't important." She said quickly and extracted herself from the conversation and walked toward the car, "I am looking forward to meeting my niece or nephew."

Clarke opened her mouth to say something but Aurora distracted her with a goodbye hug, giving Octavia the opportunity to get into the car, after waving goodbye to the Griffins. She leaned back with a sigh, she needed to find the Djinn before she allowed herself to just accept the life this new reality provided for her and forget about the real one.

* * *

Well after midnight Octavia quickly threw on clothes that were better suited to hunting than a statin dress before she opened up her computer. She knew where to find the Djinn but she needed to make sure she knew how to kill it. The websites all seemed to have different opinions of what a Djinn could do, but they all agreed on how to kill it, a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. She shut down the computer and when the black screen appeared a reflection was standing behind her own. She quickly turned around to look and there next to her bed was the woman again.

The woman looked paler, dirtier, and all together weaker than when she had appeared to Octavia only a few hours earlier. Octavia slowly approached her, never losing eye contact, "Who are you?"

The woman was silent as her frightened green eyes stared at Octavia, she licked her cracked lips and opened her mouth but no words came out. Then, just as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared in a flickering fade that reminded Octavia of a ghost.

"That can't be a good sign." Octavia mumbled to herself as she grabbed the bag she packed before taking a catnap as she waited for her mother to fall asleep.

She quietly moved from her bedroom down to the kitchen and began looking through the drawers for a silver knife. It took her longer than she had expected it to but she eventually found a set of silver in a china cabinet. She slipped two of the knives into her pack before she went to the garage, she had one more thing to steal from her mother.

* * *

Six hours later Octavia was sitting outside the abandoned warehouse where she had been attacked by the Djinn. She carefully removed her knives from the lamb's blood she gotten from the local butcher shop, she put one in her pocket and kept the other in her hand. With a sigh she got out the car and walked toward the building. She kept her knife in one hand and used the other to keep ahold of the flashlight she would need once she was in the building.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she swore under her breath. She carefully shifted the knife to her other hand and got out the cell phone, Bellamy's name was displayed on the screen. She swiped to accept the call, "Hello big brother."

"Where are you Octavia?" His angry voice yelled into her ear.

"I have to do something Bell, this isn't reality and as much as I wish it was, the really you needs me to come home." She told him, and fought back the tears that were pricking at her eyes.

"This is real life O, don't do whatever it is you are planning on doing." Bellamy pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Bell." She said before hanging up the phone, she turned to off and slipped it back into her pocket. It was time for the moment of truth.

The door to the warehouse creaked the same way as it had the first time and the everything else seemed the same as it had before she was attacked. She made her way slowly toward the center of the warehouse, her eyes on a constant look out for the Djinn. Her eyes widened in shock when she turned a corner to see the woman she had been seeing hanging from a support, a blood bag attached to her body. Octavia increased her speed and headed toward the woman.

"Octavia!" A voice called and she stopped in her tracks.

She slowly turned around, "How are you here Bell?"

"Why couldn't you just let go?" He asked, smiling at her as he approached.

"We were happy O." Clarke's voice added and Octavia turned to see her emerge for the shadows on her right.

"Haven't you always wished for more time together?" Her mother asked and came up from her left.

"This is the life we should have O." Bellamy said, his eyes pleading with her.

Clarke slipped her arm around him, "This is the life we deserve, why did you have to question it?"

"This isn't real!" Octavia screamed and the flashlight fell from her hand as she raised it to stop them from coming closer, "The real versions of you need me!"

"This life is better, we can finally be the family you have always wanted us to be." Aurora said and reached for Octavia, "We can all be happy, together."

Octavia lowered her hand and tears started to leak from the edge of her eyes, "I do want this, it is what I have always wanted but it isn't real."

"But it can be, if you let it." Clarke insisted and rested her hand on her stomach, "We can truly be a family."

Octavia clenched her hand tighter around her knife, "This is all just a dream."

"It is only just a dream if you don't accept it, just let go of the past Octavia." Aurora said and took a few steps forward, "Give me the knife and we can go home."

"You are right," She answered her mother, "I need to go home." She raised the knife and stabbed into her chest.

* * *

"Octavia! Octavia! I need you to wake up!" Bellamy's voice drifted through the haze and she opened her eyes.

She was back in the warehouse, only this time she was hanging from the rafters and Bellamy was standing in front of her. A flash of blonde to her left showed her that Clarke was checking on the woman victim. She licked her lips and her eyes went wide, "Behind you!"

The Djinn pulled Bellamy away from her and threw him across the room. She tugged at her bindings to get to her brother, who was struggling against the Djinn.

Clarke quickly jumped to his aid and stabbed the creature in the back with her knife. It reared back and advanced on her, the knife still sticking out of his back. The distraction gave enough time for Bellamy to get his own knife free.

"Hey!" He yelled and the Djinn turned back around to him. Bellamy smirked and plunged the knife into the Djinn's chest, "That is for going after my sister you son of a bitch."

"Are you alright?" Clarke asked, her gaze briefly going to the dead creature between them before looking at him.

"I'm good." He told her and she nodded before going over to the woman and Bellamy returned to his sister. He smiled at her, "You are going to be okay now O."

"What about her?" Octavia asked and looked over to Clarke.

"She is unconscious, but she is still breathing, we will take her to the hospital and she will be fine." Clarke said and cut the girl down from the rafters.

Bellamy held Octavia up as he cut the ropes, "Let's get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more big brother." She said and leaned into his embrace before pulling away, "Go help Clarke with the girl, I can walk."

"You sure?" Bellamy asked but let go of her.

She smiled and nodded at him. Her mind briefly drifted to the world she had left behind, but as she looked at Clarke and Bellamy helping the girl into the back of their truck, she knew this was where she belonged. Where they all belonged, killing the creatures in the dark and helping people.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the second look into the world of Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke as supernatural hunters. This prompt was given to me by a reviewer, and I am open to more. We will get a look into how they all started out and Kane's role in all of their lives, but feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see.

Thanks for reading!


	3. In the Beginning

**In the Beginning**

Clarke sighed in relief as she curled herself into her bed, she had missed it while she was away at college as the dorm bed was not comfortable. She didn't even want to think about the suitcases that were sitting on the floor just waiting for her to unpack them, even though she had been home almost a week. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a large crash come from the below her and she got out of bed to investigate. Clarke slowly walked through the hallway and down the stairs, she stopped on the landing and looked at the three figures in the living room. Her father was on his knees in front of a large man wearing a black overcoat and her mother was crying in the chair behind him. The lamp was broken of the floor next to her father, leaving the room mostly in shadows.

"Please, I was told I would have ten years, it has barely been four." Her father begged the man.

"New management, new rules." The man replied, his tone almost laughing as he looked from Jake to Abby, "Maybe I will just take the deal back completely."

"No, no please. I made the deal, I will go." Jake pleaded and Clarke had never heard such desperation in her father's voice, "Can I say goodbye to my daughter?"

The man did laugh this time, the sound so hollow it causes her to flinch, "No, this is not a negotiation."

"This is my fault, I should have died then. I will make a deal with you. Take me and let Jake live, please." Abby said, her voice breaking with her fear as she spoke.

"Such love, it will be a shame to break it up." The man replied, and the tone in his voice frightened Clarke and she wished she had thought to grab her phone before coming downstairs.

"You will let us live then?" Jake asked hopefully, looking back at his wife briefly before going back to the man.

His laugh drifted through the house again, "That is not what I said." He then lifted his hand and with a snap of his fingers both of her parent's necks snapped.

Clarke couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat and the man turned to look at her. His face was shadowed by the hood of his coat but she could see dark eyes with red irises looking back at her. He raised his hand and finger waved at her before disappearing in a blood of black smoke.

* * *

Clarke stares at the floor in her the Jaha's living room, people dressed in black are whispering around her but she can't bring herself to care. She knows what she saw and nothing the police or anyone else says are going to make her change her mind. She lifted her eyes from the floor and she could see Wells watching her from across the room where he stood with some of their high school friends. She knew all of them thought she was crazy, that witnessing her parent's murder had caused her to have a mental break but she wasn't.

"Clarke." A familiar voice said from her right and she looked up.

"Uncle Marcus, I wasn't sure you were going to make it." She replied and got to her feet to embrace the man before her.

"I am so sorry I wasn't able to get here earlier." He told her as they sat down and his eyes drifted around the room, "Are you staying here with the Jahas?"

She nodded and her looked at hands, "I can't be at home right now. Not after…..after seeing that."

"What did you see Clarke? I've been hearing rumors." He asked, his voice barely above a whisper so no one would overhear them.

She shook her head, "You won't believe me, no one believes me."

"Clarke, your father was my best friend since the fourth grade. I was best man at your parent's wedding, I was at the hospital the day you were born and I made it a point of being at some of your important school events. I will always be here for you and I promise that I will not discount anything you have to say about what killed your parents." He told her and rested one of his hands over her own, "You can trust me Clarke."

Clarke raised her eyes to his, tears evident in them, "A man with red eyes killed them with a snap of his fingers and then disappeared in puff of smoke. I know how it sounds but it is the truth."

He smiled at her and took one of her hands in his, "I believe you Clarke."

"You do?" She asked, her tone very much surprised and the volume caused a few people to look over at them, "Why do you believe me?"

Kane looked around the room and he licked his lips before saying, "I will pick you up for breakfast tomorrow and I will tell you everything. There are too many ears around us right now."

"You will stay for the rest of the wake right?" Clarke asked, she didn't want to be left alone with dozens of people that were doing nothing but pity her.

"I will stay." He promised her and settled into a more comfortable position at her side before he sent a reassuring smile at Thelonious Jaha, "Though I don't think everyone wants me too."

"One day you will have to tell me why he hates you." She whispered before yet another mourner came up to offer their condolences on her loss. Having Marcus by her side, believing in her when everyone else didn't gave Clarke the courage she needed to get through the rest of the day.

* * *

Clarke fidgeted nervously with the fork as she waited for her food in the diner with Marcus, she was finding him unusually quiet. She finally couldn't take the silence anymore, "Uncle Marcus, why do you believe me?"

He sighed before beginning, "Did your father ever tell you what my job is?"

She nodded, "He said that your are a truck driver, it is why you are always traveling around the country."

"No Clarke, that is not what I do." He told her quietly, checking to make sure that the waitress was far enough away, "I am a hunter of supernatural beings. Things like ghosts, werewolves, vampires, or demons."

"What? All those things are real?" She asked, her voice firm but just as quiet as his.

"Yes, they are." He assured her before smiling up at the waitress as she delivered their orders. He waited until she had once again left them before continuing, "From what you described it was most likely a demon that killed your parents."

Clarke slowly ate her pancakes as everything he just said sunk in. Her internet research had suggested a demon but she didn't think they were real, not until this moment. Her eyes drifted from her food to the man sitting across from her. She had known him her entire life, he showed up at special occasions and sometimes randomly, but she never would have guessed he had been hiding such a terrifying secret. A thought came to her mind and she put down the fork, "My dad said something strange to the man, demon, whatever. He said that he was given ten years, what does that mean?"

Marcus slowly lowered his own fork, "He said that?"

Clarke nodded, and narrowed her eyes at him, "Does that mean something to you?"

"When you mother was sick, your dad asked me to find away to save her. I told him that there was nothing short of selling his soul that I knew of to do so." Marcus explained and looked away from her, "I wouldn't tell him how he could do that. He must have found a way. I asked him about it after she went into remission but he denied it, he claimed that the treatments started to work. I should have known better."

"You can sell your soul?" She asked, the world she thought she knew was disappearing faster with each word he said.

"Yes, there are a special kind of demons that make a deal with you for soul. The standard contract time is ten years." He informed her and then he furrowed his brow, "I have never heard of a demon coming to collect on a deal early. I was positive that would be against the rules."

"Demons have rules?" She questioned, her tone showing her disbelief.

"Very strict ones." He responded but shook his head, "I don't know why this demon went back on the deal but I will find him and send him back to Hell."

"I want to help." Clarke said, shocking her companion.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You should go back to college, be a doctor, don't let this destroy your future."

"It already has Uncle Marcus. I cannot go back to studying about the biology of the human body when I know that this creature that killed my parents is out there. That there are all those other things you mentioned out there." She shook her head, "No, I need to find the demon that did this."

He shook his head, "I don't want you to go down this path Clarke and neither would your parents."

"I need to do this." She told him, "And I will, with or without you but I think we both know I have better chance if I do it with you."

He sighed, "Fine, I will teach you how to hunt and help you find this demon. Only because I know how stubborn you are and I want to keep you alive as long as possible."

"Thank you Uncle Marcus." She said and smiled at him, "We should go pack up my stuff."

"Tomorrow." He told her and raised his hand when she opened her mouth, "Spend the rest of the day with Wells and tomorrow we will head to my place and begin your training."

She nodded and ate the last few bites of her breakfast. He was right, today would be the last truly normal day of her life and she wanted to spend it with her best friend.

* * *

"I am sorry, I just can't stay here Wells." She explained to him again as they stood on his front porch, Marcus was waiting in his beat up blue truck in the driveway, "I need to be somewhere else."

"So what are you just going to quit school and move to Nebraska with him? You barely know him!" Wells insisted, his eyes moving to glare at the man in question.

"He is, was, my father's best friend and there was no one he trusted more. I can't be in that house anymore, at least not right now." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, "I will always love you Wells and you will always be my best friend, but I need some time away from this place."

He sighed as she pulled away from him, "Just promise me that you will call me alright? I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't." She told with a sad smile, "I have to go."

He nodded but she could see the disapproval written across his face, "Be careful Clarke."

"I will." She replied and walked toward the car. She didn't turn to look at him until the truck was pulling out the driveway. His father had joined him on the porch and they were sharing looks of annoyance, she waved at them, unsure when she would actually see them again.

* * *

Clarke looked from the gun in her hand to the cans lined up 20 feet away with apprehension, "I am not so sure about this Uncle Marcus."

"You have to learn how to shoot a gun Clarke. It is going to be what keeps you alive." He assured her from her left, "Now hold up the gun like I showed you. Good. Aim and shoot."

She released her breath and fired, she missed but the rush she felt was like nothing else and a smile came to her lips.

"Not bad but relax your arm a bit and try again." Marcus told her and watched as she did what he instructed and one of the cans was knocked off the table. He smiled at her, "Excellent. Now do the same thing to the other cans."

Clarke nodded and her next two shots hit a can, then she missed a few more, before she was able to knock them all off. She placed the gun down on the table next to her and turned to her teacher, "That was amazing."

"I thought you might enjoy it." He said with a smile, "I am going to set the cans back up and we are going to keep practicing. Tomorrow we will get you used to a shotgun and then we will move on to knife work."

"How many different ways do I need to know how to kill things?" She asked as he walked toward the targets.

"A lot. Some things you can shot, others you need to stab, a few require decapitation, and there are even some that require you to say an incantation." He explained to her as he repositioned the cans, "This is not going to be an easy profession to have."

"I never thought it would be." She answered and picked her gun back up.

* * *

"I don't think you should be hunting on your own." He told her again with a sigh.

Clarke smirked at him, "I am ready. You said so yourself that I am a quick study and one of the best you have ever taught. I can handle some jobs on my own, I've been training for six months and I saved your ass on that last one."

"I knew telling you that was going to come back and bite me." He said and looked away from her in frustration, "There are some fellow hunters stopping by tomorrow, they are your age, maybe you could team up with them?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I don't need to team up with anyone. I want to do this by myself." She smiled sweetly at him, "How about I take that haunting over in Omaha? It is just three hours away in case there is any trouble. It can be my test run. And if it goes well then you can stop insisting I find a partner to work with."

"Fine, but I expect regular updates every two hours." He assented and turned away from her shaking his head, "I still don't like it."

"I promise, nothing will go wrong." Clarke said and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, "I should get going before you change your mind."

"I am already regretting this." He told her back as she disappeared up the stair and he opened the fridge to get a beer, "That girl is going to be the death to me." He said under his breath, but a fond smile graced his feature nonetheless as he walked into this study.

* * *

Clarke shrugged out of her jacket as she walked into her hotel room, she reeked of smoke and was covered in dirt. It didn't take her long to figure that a 16 year old boy was causing the unexplained accidents at the high school. He was taking revenge on those you didn't care about him when he was alive before he died in a car accident four months earlier. She had felt pity for the boy, drunken students from his school had killed him the day after Halloween by hitting him head on. She had attempted to reason with the ghost first, but that didn't help matters. Luckily his obituary had listed the location of his grave, so once darkness had fallen she had broke into the cemetery and dug up his body. She had been nervous as she salted the bones, he hadn't been dead for long so the smell was intense, as was the sight but she had burned it all the same.

She removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower, she couldn't wait to rid herself of the grime that covered her. She was planning a staying a few more days, just to make sure that she had succeeded before heading back to Marcus' home. Clarke couldn't help the sigh that escaped her at the thought of not having her own home to go to, only her psuedo-uncle's house. She still technically had a house, the one she had grown up in and the same one where her parents had died. Everything that was her parent's was now her's, she had a house, two cars and nearly 2 million dollars between her parent's savings, her trust fund, and the life insurance payouts. She would trade all of it in a heartbeat if it meant getting her parents back but that was impossible. She would need to decide what to do about the house and the cars, though her father's classic Corvette was not something she wanted to get rid of but she didn't think it was a practical car to travel across the country in either.

She grabbed her phone from her jeans as she dried off and called Marcus. He answered after one ring, "How did it go?" He asked, and she could hear that he was trying not to worry.

"I salted and burned the bones just as I was thought. I am going to stick around another few days just to make sure but I am pretty confident that the ghost is gone." She replied and looked through her bag for some fresh clothes, "I didn't even get a scratch."

"I guess I was worried for nothing then." He replied and Clarke could tell he wasn't exactly happy about it.

"That is right, you were and it means that I get to work alone without any complaints from you." She told him happily as she settled down on the uncomfortable bed.

He sighed heavily, "That was the deal but I am still not happy about it. If you come back now you can meet..."

"I am working alone." Clarke said and she made sure voice was firm on the matter, "If I change my mind then I will consider meeting whoever it is you are so desperate for me meet, but not until then."

"Fine, I will let it go. For now." He replied and she heard a thump in the background and his voice became quieter, "Octavia! Take your knives outside and stop destroying my walls!" He grumbled something she couldn't understand before he said into the phone, "I will have a new assignment ready for you when you get back."

"Thanks Uncle Marcus." She said with a smile and he grumbled again before she hung up, settling further into the blankets.

Even if her life wasn't what she had ever planned it to be, she was happy that least she was making her own decisions, and as she thought of the teenagers she had saved, she knew she was doing something meaningful with her life. She closed her eyes and thought about the red-eyed demon, all she needed to do was keep herself busy until they found it and then she would have her revenge.

 **AN: Next up will be some insight into the life of the Blakes before meeting Clarke but after that I am not sure yet. Let me know if there is anything you want to see. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
